nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Energy X
MysteryStranger, Welcome! Hello, and welcome to NWNWiki. Thank you for your contributions. Some information you might find useful can be found in NWNWiki:manual of style (guidelines for writing articles) and NWNWiki:Community Portal (general NWNWiki information). Perhaps the most overlooked tidbit from those pages is that NWNWiki strives for an encyclopedic style, so first- and second- person pronouns ("I", "we", "you") should be avoided in articles. Additional help (admittedly a bit sparse) can be found at category:help, and since NWNWiki's policies were often based on Wikipedia's, some of Wikipedia's help pages may be useful, such as Wikipedia's help:contents and introduction to Wikipedia. If you'd like to practice editing, please use the sandbox. To see what settings you can change to better tailor this site to your tastes, visit special:preferences (also available on every page via the drop-down list labeled with your name in the top-right corner). I hope you enjoy editing here! If you have any questions, you can leave a question on the the talk page of the relevant article (or ask me on my talk page if you are lost). When posting on a talk page, be sure to sign your question/answer/comment. This can be done by typing four tildes (~~~~), often prefixed with a double dash to set it off from the text (as in --~~~~). NWNWiki will change the tildes to your name and the current date. Again, welcome! -- The Krit (Talk) 20:21, 8 July 2011 Welcomes I was just thinking... over on User talk:Lord of Dark, you wrote "Although I'm not an admin, I still want to welcome you to NWN wiki." Well, there really is no need to mention admin status; welcoming someone is not something exclusive to administrators. (In fact, it was somewhat common for non-admins to post the initial welcome message before we had the bot to take care of it.) It would probably get overwhelming if everyone welcomed each newcomer, but there is no reason you cannot add your personal welcome to the auto-generated welcome message when you want to. --The Krit 17:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) * Hmm... So do you think I should stop it? Because we can always have new contributors. : : Also, should I edit my own talk page or yours (as it is your decision, some wikias have other methods of replying, so just tell it). MysteryStranger: Trust in the power of Infinity! 21:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :* No, I said there is no reason you cannot. Go ahead and welcome new people if you want. (My only reservation was envisioning a future possibility where someone else also wanted to do some welcome messages, in which case not overwhelming the new person could become a concern.) My point was that there is no need for "Although I'm not an admin". As an analogy, if you were greeting someone who moved in next door, would you say "I hold no official capacity in this neighborhood, but I still wanted to say hi", or more simply "hi there"? (I'm guessing the latter.) You don't need to have a position to be friendly. :: As for where to reply, I much prefer keeping replies together so the conversation is easier to follow. Plus, seeing when a reply is made to a user talk page is really no harder than seeing when a reply is made to an article talk page. If the conversation is only between people who like the "split style", that's fine (not common on NWNWiki though), but when I'm involved, I like to have things kept together. --The Krit 22:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :: You've got a deal, then. MysteryStranger: Trust in the power of Infinity! 20:43, December 14, 2011 (UTC)